Metal studs have been utilized to decorate fabric, textiles and cloth for many years. One type of stud includes a small plate cut in a decorative shape. A number of prongs or teeth depend from the back side of these prior art studs. These studs are mounted to the cloth by forcing the stud's teeth or prongs through the cloth and then turning the teeth or prongs in a predetermined direction. The forceful compression of the prongs through the cloth and the turning of the prongs is usually accomplished by appropriately configured dies acting on the exposed surface of the stud and acting on the prongs after the prongs have pierced the cloth. In a crude sense, these types of studs are "stapled" to the cloth. Unfortunately, these studs scratch the skin when the studed articles of Clothing are worn by the user, create holes in the garments and are difficult to mount on the cloth or garment because each stud must be mounted in the die and the die must be compressed to mount the stud on the cloth. Since studded clothing usually utilizes a large number of studs (oftentimes, in excess of 50 studs), it is difficult and quite costly to mount studs on clothing.
Another type of stud is made of brass. This thin brass plate, cut into a predetermined shape, has a top, exposed face which is lacquered such that it will not tarnish. A high temperature adhesive is applied to the backside of the brass stud. This high temperature adhesive is activated at 300.degree.-500.degree. F. The brass studs with the high temperature adhesive are then placed in a predetermined pattern on transfer paper. The studs are temporarily mounted on the transfer paper. The studed transfer paper is laid on the clothing at the desired location. Thereafter, the brass studs are compressed and heat is applied to the compressed components at between 300.degree.-400.degree. F. At that temperature, the adhesive is activated and the studs are "glued on" or adhered to the garment.